


Rest

by Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood



Series: A Well-Deserved Vacation [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Post-War, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Travel, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood
Summary: Zuko takes Aang on the first part of his promised vacation.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: A Well-Deserved Vacation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166051
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This work can stand alone, but you could read the first part of the series, _Tired_ , for a little context. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Lily

Zuko sat at the reins, the cool early morning air blowing his hair away from his face. He had decided against a top bun, wanting to seem more like a civilian. To make the most of their short vacation, he and Aang had started flying towards the Earth Kingdom the night before. After a few hours at the reins, Zuko had made Aang take a nap until they touched down at the edge of the Fire Nation. 

He sunk his hands in Appa's fur. It was soft and silky, a reminder of his time with the gang. He hoped Song and Lee would allow him to apologize. He wanted to repay them for their kindness.

"C'mon Appa," he told the skybison. "It's time for a rest." They landed on one of the outlying islands with grass for Appa to graze on. Zuko gently woke his friend, and they ate and stretched for an hour before moving on. The older man slept as they crossed the ocean, and took the reins again towards dusk when they got closer to their destination. Aang took the opportunity to spend time on his glider, showing Zuko his favorite tricks and ones he had made-up on nights traveling alone. 

Looking down, Zuko recognized where he and his Uncle had washed up after the attack on the Norther Water Tribe. "Almost there," he called back to Aang. 

They touched down in the small clearing in front of Song's house. Not entirely subtle, but it's not like they had taken pains to disguise themselves. They were both in civilian Earth Kingdom clothing, but nothing covered Aang's arrow or Zuko's scar. As they slid out of the saddle, the door to the house slid open. Zuko walked up as Song's wide eyes peeked outside.

Realizing who was at the door, she opened it and bowed her head. "My lords."

"Hello, Song," Zuko said gently. She looked up tentatively and smiled after glancing at Aang, who was probably doing the same from behind him. "I'm sorry to intrude so late in the day, but I want to thank you for your and your mother's kindness last year." Zuko looked through the slit in the door. "Is she here?"

"She's inside. Come and stay for dinner, Lee," she teased, regaining her composure. "and Avatar Aang." 

Song's mother was happily chopping vegetables when they entered. "Mother, we have two guests tonight."

Surprise flickered across her face, but she welcomed them both. "You've come back for more of my roast duck?"

Zuko smiled, in the (hopefully) friendly way he had been practicing. "I would love some, though my friend is vegetarian."

She waved her hand. "Don't worry, there's plenty of noodles and soy beans for him to eat. But what brings you so far from home, Fire Lord?"

"My friend is seeking some peace and quiet. I came to give you this," Zuko took out a sizable pouch of coins from his pocket. "For your kindness...and the ostrich horse."

Song let out a little gasp at the clink of many coins, but her mother didn't glance up from her chopping. "Why don't you just help me cook instead, hm?"

The three teenagers set to work. Song and her mother kept up a stream of local gossip and news for their guests to listen to. Zuko found the change of pace enjoyable. Rather than discussions and meetings, he was doing something productive with his hands. It was a new outlet for his energy. He could tell Aang was finding the same catharsis he was. 

While the soup boiled, Song could no longer contain her curiosity and began to ask them questions. General ones, at first, very careful not to ask something too personal or insensitive. As the night wore on, with bellies full of oodles of noodles and roast duck, they grew more comfortable together and stories and questions began to take a more personal turn.

"I must say," the older woman commented. "I never thought a day would come that I liked a Fire Lord."

Zuko blushed a little and was stuck between thanking her and self-depracation. Aang answered for him. "I'm glad we could make that day happen."

"So am I," she replied. "You have done a lot to reverse the effects of the war. I hope balance will be restored."

"We're working towards it," was all Zuko had to say on the matter.

When Aang went outside to chek on Appa and Momo, Zuko took a moment to sit outside on the porch. Song joined him. 

"You seem happier," she observed. "Are you?"

"Yes," He watched his friend rub Appa's tummy. "You saw me full of rage and hatred. But I found a family and a girlfriend. They love me." He shrugged. "I'm different now."

"That sounds nice," she said. "It's just me and my mother, but we love each other very much." After a pause, she added, "Let me tell you what I remember about my father."

They exchanged stories about their lost parents. Small, mostly happy memories, ones that each had almost forgotten. It was nice to relive them from the perspective of their newfound security; Zuko's father could no longer hurt him, and Song would never be hurt by the Fire Nation again (Zuko would make sure of that). 

Song's mother came out to remind them about sleep. "You're welcome to sleep in the living room," she told her guests. "We don't have any extra bedrolls, but--"

Aang was already speeding over with their stuff. "We traveled with some, don't worry. Thank you." He topped it off with a respectful bow.

They spent the night on the living room floor, close enough to one another in case any nightmares decided to manifest themselves. Thankfully, none did and the two boys woke up well rested. After eating some porridge, they spent some time exploring the woods. It had been a long time, almost beyond memory, since Zuko had just had time to relax and play. He had always had responsibilities and lessons to learn as crown prince, and after that the demands on his time had only grown. The only respite had been his time in the Earth Kingdom with Uncle, but even then he had never stopped thinking about the war and finding Aang.

They climbed trees and leaped from branch to branch. Aang shot water from the nearby creek at his friend and got him soaked. Zuko yelped and laughed, but immediately began to toss nuts and pebbles back. They went back and forth for a while, eventually tiring and returning to Song's home. Aang quickly neatened the two of them with a blast of air before sitting down to lunch. 

In the afternoon, Aang helped Song in the garden, quickly bending new irrigation channels and happily picking tomatoes. Apparently, the monks had many gardens and tending to them had been a weekly chore for the younger air nomads. Zuko was content helping Song's mother inside the house, neatening up and walking with her to gather a few things in town. 

"You may keep the coins," Song's mother said suddenly on the walk back. "I'm sure they could be put to better use elsewhere."

"You deserve it," Zuko stated simply. 

She shook her head. "We don't need it. There are homes that have been harder hit by Fire Nation raids."

They made eye contact, and Zuko knew she would not change her mind. "Alright, if you won't keep it for yourself, then maybe you can give it away to people that haven't been helped yet. People Aang and I can't reach at the moment." 

"A compromise, very good Fire Lord," she acknowledged. "We will do that gladly."

The day passed peacefully. Song and her mother made a wonderful dinner, and Zuko and Aang brewed a special tea. They all went to bed early so that the two guests could leave at dawn.

As Zuko hugged Song goodbye, he gave an open invitation. "If you and your mother ever travel to the Fire Nation or even to Ba Sing Se while I am there, I would have you as my honored guests." 

With a final bow, the two mounted Appa and soared into the air towards their next destination.

**Author's Note:**

> One more part to go :D


End file.
